the white wolf and the black bat
by katxhomicide
Summary: sexchange for matt!matti was never one to believe in monsters so she had no problem walking around at night, but when one night makes her have to choose between a wolf and a bat she doesn't know what to think.mattixmello mattixnear
1. being turned by mello

the white wolf and the black bat

it was a dark cold night in england.the roads were paved with bricks and the childern were being called inside by thier panents in fear of the night stalkers.something matti wasn't really raised to believe in.she hurried her pace relizing she needed to get back to the orphanage.ever sense the master whammy died everything has been going to hell.roger would surely have her head for sneaking out again, but matti couldn't help it she couldn't stand being bottled up there.she pulled out a cigarette and put it in her mouth.she never lit it just bit on the filter, but this time she needed one.she was looking for her lighter she noticed someone had appeared in front of her."those things can kill you ya know."he was wearing a black leather jacket with a tight shirt and ever tigher pants.he took the cigarette out of her mouth.from the moment she met his crison eyes she couldn't move.he shoved her into a ally against the wall.she couldn't even scream for help."i've been watching you for awhile you know."he moved her hair away from her cheek and kissed it.  
"your not like the other people around here."she wanted to scream so bad it was making her so scared.her lips where trembling.she wanted to knee him and run.whats was stopping her?next thing she knew she had a deep peircing pain in her neck.then she passed out.

the next day when she awoke she still had the pain, but where was she?she looked around trying to figure out where she was,starting to remember the night before."who was he?"she mumbled still holding her neck."my name is mello and you belong to me now."he poured a blood red drink into a glass and handed it to her"drink"she stared at it for a moment.  
"is this blood?"she glanced at him scared to find out the answer.  
"just drink it already...its not like you have a choice."he ran his hand across her face and tipped the drink into her mouth.once again she fell victim to those eyes.after taking a drink she knew it was blood, but it didn't stop her anymore.she was thirsty for it.craving it.  
"more."she held out the glass to him.he grinned devilishly and poured her more of the vile liquid into her glass.

from the looks of it he either he got her some clothes or another girl lived there, but she had not seen any other signs of life besides them sense she woke up.she put on a black skirt and a red and black stripped shirt with a furry vest.the shoes were uncomfortable so she put her black vans back on.mello watched her walk down the stairs into the front room.she looked around at the rooms before her finally relizing how big the house really was.he put out his hand and she took it.she had finally given in to what she had become.she wondered what they were up to tonight.he had told her to dress nice yet comfortable.he didn't treat her as a hostiage.to tell you the truth she didn't know what she was to him.thinking of all this she did't watch where he was taking her.she snapped out of her thoughts when he kissed her hand."don't look so serious.i don't want your face to get stuck in a frown."he smiled kindly.  
"wouldn't dream of it."she smiled back at him only to be suprized as his lips captured hers.  
"good,because you look much more beautiful when you smile"  
"i would hope so."she chuckled.after that kiss she seemed to have felt more feel to speek her mind.he wasn't getting mad at her for it either.she was actually starting to feel safe.she took his other hand in hers and kissed him again."why did you choose me mello?"she asked curtly.  
"you were different from the rest of them.you speek you mind and you tell it as it is.not to mention i find you very atractive."he smiled and pulled her to the side pinning her up against the wall."you wont deny me will you?"she didn't know what he ment by that. she just nodded"you will?"he got closer to her.  
"i wont."she kissed his nose.  
"and why is that?"he brushed his hand against her cheek.  
"you've given me no reason to deny you of anything."she cluched his hand."where are we going anyway mello?"he pulled away looking at the sky."you first hunt."she looked at him strangly.  
"hunt?"he made no eye contact, but took her hand and started to walk. 


	2. getting kidnapped by near

"what the hell is he doing here?"the white haired boy said watching mello walk with some girl through the woods from a tree."i should kill him here and get it over with"  
"not now wait till that girl isn't with him"the raven haired man whispered.  
"i could take her"he sighed.  
"neither of us are hurting a girl.vampire or not"  
"if shes a vampire it shouldn't matter"  
"near"  
"fine, but he better not steal our meal or hes getting it i swear"  
"poor girl is probably scared to death.i mean shes looking around like a paranoid freak"  
"your one to talk L!"L hit him upside the head."ow"  
"shouldn't have called me paranoid"near rolls his eyes.  
"but your okay with me calling you a freak"  
"your one too you know.so i really have no problem if you insult yourself as well"  
"can we just get our food already"  
"be paitent."

--

"i feel like im being watched"  
"so you feel it too i see"  
the prey came into view and mello took off running toward them.matti didn't know what to do so she walked in the direction of her master.mello bit into the neck of the man and left the girl for matti.matti walked up to the girl who was crying and screaming for help.she helped the girl up and bit into her neck,draning her of blood.she layed the girl down slowly.mello hugged her from behind."your not as bad as i thought you would be."he kissed her neck.  
"thank you"she sighed."i don't like hunting so much"mello smirked and kissed her cheek.  
"you get used to it"  
near jumped out of the tree,L following close behind."why the hell do you have to hunt here"  
mello smirke,pulling away from matti"and miss the pleasure i get from seeing your pissed off face?"near jumped at mello only to be held back by L."i oughta rip you limb from limb"  
"i dare you to try mutt"mello got really close to near's face."ah what the hell..."L said letting go of near.near jump on top of mello and they started fighting like bats and dogs(hahaha nonfunny joke)mello punched near in the face and near kicked mello in the gut and all that fun stuff.they were still going at it so L decided to chat with matti"so ms.uhh"  
"matti jeevas"  
"L lawliet"  
"like the letter"  
"yes mam"  
"oh!so uhh are they"  
"rivials"  
"so we shouldn't be talking to each"  
"not really"  
"oh"  
"but who cares right?"L smiled "i guess your right"she laughs and near walks over.  
"why are you two talking"  
"shes actually nice"  
"but shes mello's mate"  
"mate?!"matti yelled'so thats what he ment when he asked if i would deny him'  
"aren't you?"near looked at her as if she were contaminated.  
"i don't...know"  
"your not?"near asked.  
"no know as in k-n-o-w not n-o"  
"i didn't ask for the spelling lesson ma'm"near rolled his eyes "oh screw you!where is mello anyway"she looked around.  
"near knocked him out cold"L smirked.  
"oh..."it grew silent for awile.  
"maybe we should kidnap her?"L sugested.  
"what?!"she backed away"im perfectly fine here sirs"  
"first im a student now im a sir.oh how quickly i've grown"near joked."we probably she kidnap her though"matti went to run and L grabbed her.  
"we wont hurt you matti"  
"so thats the bitches name"  
"yes...but i highly doubt shes a girl dog"L claimed.  
"i didn't mean like that.why do you have to be so literal?"near looked over at mello"it would ruff him up to steal his mate"  
"couldn't you just steal him?"matti asked still trying to get out of L's grasp.  
"that wouldn't be any fun now would it. plus i highly doubt near could deal with mello for that long...even if he was sleeping the whole time.isn't that right near?"near smirked.  
"i wonder"near leaned in and kissed matti.she froze up."yup shes a virgin"  
"now that would surely make mello mad wouldn't it?"L chuckled.near ignored him.  
"how old are you matti"  
"seventeen"  
"hmm...he must have been watching you.what do you think L"  
"i'd say so"  
"how old are you?"matti looked at near.  
"about threehundred and thirteen years now"matti's mouth dropped.  
"liar."near grinned and got close to her face.  
"unless someone kills you your going to live for a long while too"  
"why would you want to kidnap me"  
"i'd be fun to get under mello's skin"  
"oh"  
"lets go."L nodded and they started to take me to this big house.it was as big as mello's but it was white instead of black.the inside was full of beautiful things.pictures of wolfs covered the walls and the main hall had a moon mural on the ceiling."its beautiful"  
"i would hope so"L said and smiled"it took a lot of money to make this house look nice"  
near took me up to a room on the second floor."you'll sleep here"  
the walls were royal purple.the ceiling was black,navy blue,and deep purple swirl.there were two lamps in the room and one really really big window covered in black drapes.the furnature was white and silver and the bed was huge with silk sheets.she walked over to the bed feeling the bedding then fell backwards onto it streching out into a snow angel.near smiled and shook his head."im guessing he doesn't have nice stuff like this huh?"matti blushed.she had completely forget he was still here.  
"i wouldn't now"  
"he never took you to his house"  
"i was only consciously there for about twenty minutes and that was to get dressed"  
"so you don't live with him"  
"i just met him yesterday night and he brought me to his house when i passed out from him biting me"she held her neck.  
"oh...well this is where you'll stay now and uhh if you need me or L then just come looking for us"  
"how long until he comes for me"  
"i don't know"  
"oh"she looked down at her feet "im sure the jackass will find you soon so don't worry about it"

AN:IMPORTANT THING TO KNOW!  
mello was knocked out by those two people he just killed.and remember hes a vampire!!which means no pulse.so just guess where he wakes up at?:)

review my pretties!!BWAHAHAHA!;) 


End file.
